


Beautiful

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, bottom!Castiel, molting, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Cas is feeling down and a little insecure while he's molting.Dean fixes that.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration starring me as Castiel, and one of my best friends, Taki, as Dean.   
> Keep in mind this is adapted from a role play, so the format may not exactly match with how I normally write.

     Dean, was now clean and in his room. In nothing but a pair of black tight boxer briefs, he was busy standing in front of his mirror and sink, brushing his teeth. As he brushed his teeth, music was blaring from his speakers as he wandered about, cleaning up the dirty clothes here and there on the floor

  
     Cas wasn't shy about just popping in on Dean, though this time the entrance was a bit extra, as a good handful of feathers and fluff flew like confetti. "Oh.. sorry.."

  
     Dean paused misstep as he turned to look at Cas. He smiled a bit, though it was crooked thanks to the toothbrush. He hurried over to the sink to finish up, spit, rinse all that stuff, tossing the clothes in the hamper. He finally moved towards Castiel "The feathers, I don't mind."

  
     Cas watched as Dean rushed through the rest of his routine, "You say that now, when it's only a bit..."

  
      Dean noticed his angel was acting off "whoa, hey.. you okay Cas?" He asked, now genuinely concerned as to why Cas would be worried about such a thing, it was confusing..

  
     Cas realized his behavior worried Dean and nodded, "Yes, I'm ..it's just the molting. I try to keep the feathers picked up, but it's barely begun and.." he'd gesture to the floor where feathers laid surrounding his feet.

  
    Dean just raised his brows "Cas, really? " he paused a moment "okay.. " he then reached out to attempt to guide Castiel to a chair "sit.. keep your wings up if you can"

  
     Cas sighed and nodded, allowing Dean to guide him to a chair. When he sat a few more little feathers fell out.  "What are you planning on doing?" he'd ask as he watched those feathers drift to the floor.

  
     Dean smiled a bit, "Well.. you may be molting.. but that don't mean you can't enjoy it Cas. " he licked his lips as he moved behind his angel his hands slipping up the underside of the base of his wings to collect the wing oil on his hands

  
     "Enjoy it, but it's annoy- oh.." his feathers fluffed and wings lifted a bit more as Dean put his hands on his wings and gathered up some oil, "I ..I can enjoy this part. Yes."

    
     Dean chuckled softly as he stroked and gently worked on a single feather at a time. Taking the time to be gentle, and loving with his touch all while pulling free the loose feathers  
The loose ones fell easily as they were tugged, in a sort of pattern too. A couple of secondaries and some fluff came off in his hands, but Cas paid it no mind since he was practically melting under Dean's hands.

  
     Dean continued on one wing, making sure to rub and massage Cas' feathers and wings. He didn't mind spoiling his angel once in a while with his own grooming session, it gave him the chance to see Cas this way without sex being involved.  Hell sometimes it was better than sex itself. Dean's mouth ran dry, the sudden dryness causing him to swallow at the lump in his throat before he moved to the other wing.

  
     Cas' wing twitched when Dean moved on to the other. He'd lift the free one to eye the gap in his feathers before folding it loosely at his side and out of Dean's way. He wasn't moving very quickly at all, a sort of tranquilizing effect, along with a touch of aphrodisiac was hitting him. Though he seemed less concerned about the latter as he just let himself enjoy this.

  
     Dean chuckled softly as he watched Cas move slowly, his green eyes lingering on his face for a moment before he continued to shine up and smooth out each feather- "feel a bit better, Cas?" Like he had to ask.

  
     Cas watched Dean as he worked away carefully with his feathers. "Yes, very much so." his reply was soft, but not so much as he couldn't be heard. "It's not going to stop them from falling out, but it helps.. they get itchy."

  
     Dean just rolled his eyes as he finished up. Moving around to stand in front of him "Cas, is this really bothering you that much? Do you think I will be mad at you for going through something that, uh most winged creatures do?" Dean knelt down in front of him, picking up a black feather. He looked back up to Cas as he twirled the feather between his fingers, that's when he smirked and bit at his lower lip before looking back up to Castiel "if anything we could use them for a lot of things.."

  
     Cas watched as Dean moved to kneel in front of him, "If anything, I'm more annoyed about them myself." He'd tilt his head, watching Dean twirl his feather between his fingers caused him to blush lightly. "What sort of fun things?.."

  
     Dean just chuckled, his face flushing a bright red color "w-well I mean like.. uh.." he stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat "well ah.. you know like those riding crops used for horses yeah? Well if you smack someone's skin with one just enough to turn it pink and make it uh... tingle.." he laughed as he was explaining it "the sensation I guess is pretty uh.. pleasurable."

  
     Cas spread out a wing to look at his feathers, "Hm.. the primaries would do for something like that. They are more stiff.." He'd tilt his head, "You'd like that? being whipped with my feathers?" Blunt as always, but then he liked the reactions he usually got for his bluntness.

  
     Dean nearly choked on his own saliva, his face now a bright read, as his eyes widened a bit. His brows rose as he suddenly got up "ah.. uh" he snort as he nervously laughed

  
     Cas smirked as Dean got flustered and stood, "So.. is that a yes?" he'd ask as he folded the wing back to a comfortable position.

  
     Dean stared at Castiel and swallowed the lump in his throat "you, uh kind of jumped the gun there Cas" he continued to blush as he let out a soft chuckle. There was no way he could answer that, it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest at any moment.

  
     Cas was still watching Dean with interest and curiosity. "Did I? Am I wrong?"

  
     Dean "well, no.. you're not wrong." He admitted as he licked his lips. His green eyes locking onto his face as he moved closer, moving to straddle his legs as he perched on his lap "Cas.." he stopped as he looked into his Angel's eyes, now unable to speak, damn it! Of all times to be entranced by this man, now wasn't the time. He had things he wanted Cas to hear.

  
     Cas rested a hand at Dean's hip when his lap was straddled, the other hand brushed fingers along Dean's jawline. He just stared for a moment before leaning to press a kiss to his lips.

  
     Dean shivered gently as he felt Castiel's fingers on his jaw. Letting out a quick gasp before kissing him in return. Dean reached up and placed his hands on either side of Cas' neck to cup his face as he pressed his body against Cas'

  
     Cas slid his hand down Dean's neck to rest on his shoulder as his eyes closed and he kissed him deeper. His other hand moved from his hip as he pressed in closer, resting it at the small of his back pulling him in even more.

  
     Dean had already had his eyes close, ever since his lips touched Castiel's. His body shuddered as Cas pulled him closer. He couldn't help but cling to his angel, his body acting out of instinct, it was so familiar with the same song and dance that happened between him and Castiel while no one else was around. He moaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips to grind against him with a soft whimper "Cas..." he opened his eyes as he broke the kiss for a moment "you're so beautiful.."

  
     Cas couldn't help the low moan as Dean kissed him back, as he felt his body shudder against his own. He echoed the shudder as Dean ground against him, a gasp escaping his lips at the jolt of pleasure that sent through him. He'd open his eyes out of surprise at what Dean said, "Beautiful?.." He didn't know what to say about that. Sure people have called him pretty before, but right now it was difficult to feel it.

  
     Dean smiled at how Cas changed, he could tell that he was confused just by him questioning it. "Yeah.." Dean chuckled softly as he let his fingers slip into Castiels hair, "everything about you is."

  
     Cas wanted to shake his head at Dean's words, but instead he tilted his head toward the hand in his hair and sighed, "not everything.."

  
     Dean raised a brow "Really Cas? " he wanted to pull away, he was actually upset that Cas had said that. Dean shook his head, "okay, if this because of your wings, or you molting.. they grow back, there is more to you than just your wings.. understand?"

  
     Cas nods, "I understand.. I think." He'd furrow his brows in thought, "It reminds me of when they were broken, missing feathers, unable to fly.. useless."

  
     Dean let out a sigh as he pulled his fingers free from his hair. He settled for stroking Castiel's cheek with the pad of his thumb, "you were never useless Cas.."

  
     Cas watched Dean, letting out a soft sigh as his cheek was stroked, "I think we both know that's not true.. and that it doesn't really matter that I have been useless in the past.."

  
     Dean just stared at him. Now having enough he started to pull away from Cas, eventually freeing himself to stand, "get up."

  
     Cas blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion, "Ok.." Cas stood, wings flicking as they folded to his back.

  
     Dean stood there for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, he stared at the floor before looking back to Castiel, "do you have any idea how much of a difference just having you by my side has made? "

  
     Cas looked down a moment himself, "Well.. if it's anything like the difference you've made in my life.. it is incredibly significant." he'd say and look up again.

  
     Dean wanted to smile, but no. He continued to stare and watch Castiel, "exactly, you helped me at my lowest points, when I had no one , nothing! Who was the one that yanked my sorry ass out of hell?? Who stood by me all of those times that Sam and I had to watch loved ones die right in front of our eyes? You, Cas. It was _all you_. So don't ever think about ever saying you were, or are useless." Dean's eyes started to burn with the sting from tears that were starting to seep out. He didn't want to cry. Not infront of Cas, he had to be the strong one right? The ever strong, Dean Winchester. Dean then moved to his dresser, yanking out clothes, he needed to breathe, he needed fresh air. He hated having to bare his soul to someone. He felt naked.. raw and open as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

  
     "I did say, I'd always be here. I keep my word. I could never abandon you, Dean. I love you too much to.. and I know what love even is or feels like because of you." He let Dean move away to get a little space, he knew Dean wasn't use to this sort of talk, but once he was dressed Cas walked over, putting his arms about him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I won't say I'm useless again."

  
    Dean went still when he felt Cas. He quickly reach up to wipe the tears away from his eyes and he sniffled a bit. He sighed before he turned around and wrap his arms around Cas, pulling him into a hug "ah.. let's not you know.. say anything about the crying bit."

  
     Cas gave him a kiss when Dean turned around, soft and brief, before he nuzzled in against his neck, "These private moments are ours alone. It's alright to cry."

  
     Dean laughed lightly at being kissed. He let his hands slip down Castiel's body, stopping on his hips "Cas..that other mood is back again"

  
     "Which mood? There are so many." He'd say with a straight face, teasing a bit as he let his hands slide down his back.

  
     Dean just rolled his eyes at being teased "Oh Yeah? Well guess you'll just have to wonder if you don't know" he smirked a bit as he started to push Cas backwards.

  
     Cas let Dean push him, being led backwards, "Or you could show me. Demonstrations are highly effective, Dean." he'd reply with a little smirk.

  
     Dean laughed a bit, "oh? You think so?" He stopped as he looked down at Cas. He then reached out to grasp at his coat, pushing it off of his shoulders as he turned to aim Castiel's back to the bed.

  
     "I do believe so, it's the best way to understand certain things, you know." He'd shrug out of his coat, letting it fall to the floor.

  
     Dean just nodded before pushing Cas over onto the bed "you're just being a smart ass."

  
     Cas chuckled as he landed on the bed and propped himself on his elbows. "I am aren't I?" No denial whatsoever.

  
     Dean climbed on top of him, straddling and holding himself up over his angel. "I should really punish you for that."

  
     Cas smirked and rocked his hips up against Dean when he was straddled, "You probably should." he'd say and run his hands up Dean's thighs.

  
     Dean gasped and groaned softly as he was rocked against.  "But how do you punish an angel?" He smirked as he moved to the night stand, opening the drawer to pull out cuffs and a blind fold before eyeing Cas.

  
     Cas licked his lips and watched as Dean pulled out the cuffs, "It would be too easy if I told you." though, his cheeks flushed at the idea of what Dean would do with those cuffs and blindfold.

  
     Dean climbed off of Cas for a moment, "undress Cas.." he said as his green eyes studied his favorite subject.

  
     Cas didn't move from his spot as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, his eyes didn't leave Dean for a moment as he stripped himself. He'd shudder when it came down to pulling off his underwear, his hard cock twitched when it hit open air.

  
     Dean licked at his own lips as he watched Cas. His eyes wandering over every inch of him before he stood up after Cas had removed his clothes. Dean then strips down I front of him, staying put as he stared at his angel. He dropped his jeans to the floor. His hard cock twitching as he left his boxers on before climbing up over him grabbing at the cuffs to cuff Castiel's hands together. Dean then reached up to pull out a hidden chain at the head of his bed.

  
     Cas watched him strip, eyes darkening as Dean dropped his jeans. The boxers left nothing to the imagination, but was still a touch of an annoyance. He allowed Dean to cuff him and looked curiously up when he heard the chain.

  
     Dean smirked as he then grabbed Castiel and lifted him up, just enough to move him in the right spot, just reaching the chain as he hooked the cuffs to it. He took this moment to straddle Castiel's head, just to tease him. He then moved off of the bed.

  
     Cas squirmed as Dean handled him, more to be helpful than to make things difficult. He let out a whine when Dean straddled his head, only to have the hunter move away again in just a moment. "That was just cruel." He didn't exactly sound offended by it though.

  
     Dean just grinned as he moved back to his dresser, reaching into the back of the top drawer to pull out a riding crop. He turned, "oh.. I know it was." On his way back to the bed he bent to grab a feather from the floor. Dean set them on the desk near the bed before grabbing the blindfold "you trust me Cas?" He asked as he climbed on top of him again, this time brushing himself softly against Castiel's cock.

  
Cas watched him expectantly, curiously, "Of course I do, Dean." he'd reply and shudder, his hips rocking up out of reflex as Dean brushed against his cock.

  
     Dean froze as his breath caught in his throat. He moaned softly as he pressed down against him. He pinned Castiel's cock under him as he started to slowly grind himself against him, all while placing the blind fold around his head.

  
     Cas raised his head to let him put the blindfold on, letting out a moan as Dean ground down on him and rocking his hips to match him. "A-ah.. fuck.. Dean." he'd breath out.

  
     Dean gasped and moaned as Cas rocked back against him. He didn't want to move as his head tilt back to moan out. Dean had to yank himself off of Cas before he had the chance of either of them coming.

  
     Cas groaned in frustration as Dean moved off of him, hips rocking up once before he settled down on the mattress to catch his breath.

  
     Dean pant and shuddered as he attempted to compose himself. His legs shook as he stood. Moving to grab the feather and the crop. He cleared his throat before moving to stand at Cas' feet. That's when he smacked at his inner thigh, a quick snap as it connected with the skin before he ran the loop up to circle the red spot with the smooth leather.

    
     All he could do is wait and listen, and then the sting came with the smacking sound, making him gasp sharply and squirm. He'd shudder, bumps raising up on his skin with a chill as he felt the leather run over the spot that was just hit.

  
     Dean bit back a groan as he watched Cas' reaction. He inhaled slowly as he moved up to another spot on Cas opposite leg. He pulled the crop away and waited for a moment before smacking his inner thigh with the leather loop.

  
     Cas was breathing heavily, his heart pounding anxiously. He couldn't know what would go on next, with Dean he liked it that way sometimes. A gasp and moan was let out when another spot was hit, his cock twitched and leaked a small pool of pre-cum on his belly.

  
     Dean bit his lip as he groaned softly. He put the crop to the side before switching to the feather. Dean licked his lips before he let the soft feather drag across the red spots on Castiel's thighs.

  
     Cas' wings fluffed up and twitched, hearing Dean groan went right through him. He shivered when he felt the feather, letting out a heated breath.

  
     Dean smiled as he watched Cas' reaction. He pulled the feather away and stripped down to nothing. He then took his place back on top of his angel.

  
     Cas took a breath, head tilting to try to hear, but then he felt the familiar weight coming to rest on top of him. He'd rock his hips up with a moan, "Dean.." he said pleadingly.

  
     Dean moaned as he rocked against Cas, "oh.. Cas.. " he licked his lips as he started to let his hands wander his body, leaning down to kiss and taste his skin.

  
     Cas shudders and tips his head back as he rolls his hips, moving with Dean. Moaning as he felt warm hands and lips on his skin.

  
     Dean moved, grasping at Cas' legs as he pushed his way between them. Now pressed against him, "wrap your legs around me Cas.." he said against his skin as he nipped at his nipple.

  
     Cas parted his legs as Dean pushed his way, he'd let out a sharp gasp when his nipple was nipped at. "Ha.. ok.. like this?" he'd ask as he put his legs around his waist.

  
     Dean grinned as he gasped softly, reached down between them to grasp his cock. He placed it against his hole, moaning as he pushed into his angel before claiming his lips with his own.

  
    Cas gasped when he felt Dean's cock against him and moaned as he started pushing in. Cas kissed him hungrily when he felt Dean's lips on his own, his hips rocking, encouraging him to move.

  
     Dean gasped and shudders "ah.. fuck Cas.." he moaned as he pushed into him more, his hands slipping up to hold onto his body as he started to thrust into him.

  
     Cas groaned and arched into him as Dean's hands moved and he was thrust into, the cuffs clang together as he tested them. He could break them.. but then the game would be over and he really was enjoying himself.

  
     Dean moaned as he pushed into Castiel fully, stopping just to lean down and kiss at his angel's neck, his hands slipping up his body and back down, "still beautiful," he said before suddenly pulling out half way, just to slam back into him fully.

  
     Cas groaned as Dean bottomed out, tilting his head for Dean's neck kisses. His flushed face blushed darker at his words, but rather than a reply he'd moan as Dean started to pull out. He gasped for breath when he was slammed into, "Dean.. fu-fuck.." he'd groan out.

  
     Dean moaned as he bit his lower lip "mm.. you like that huh?" He asked, his voice deep and husky, laced with lust as he slowly pulled out half way, he watched how his body reacted as he slammed his hips forward once again with a groan.

  
     Cas nodded his head, "Yes.. Nnnn.." He'd squirm as Dean pulled out again, anticipating what would happen next. He'd hold onto the cuffs' chain as Dean slammed into him again, making him moan loudly and pant for breath.

  
     Dean shuddered  and cried out loudly at Castiels reaction. "Ah!.. Cas... " he sighed, and regretted binding Cas up at the moment "break them.."

  
     Cas broke the chains as soon as Dean told him to, leaving the cuffs hanging on his wrists as he reaches for Dean, digging fingers into short hair to pull him into a passionate kiss.

  
     Dean gasped as he he felt Cas' fingers in his hair. Causing him to grind into him and moan into the kiss.

  
     Cas echoed the moan as he dragged one hand down Dean's back, fingers raking enough to leave a reddened trail behind.

  
     Dean arched his back as he rolled his hips as he started to thrust into him more. He'd call out his name and groan as he thrust through his orgasm "fuck! ..nn fuck Castiel!"

  
     Cas moaned and panted as he clung to Dean, he was on the edge for a bit now and Dean losing control threw him right over. He'd shudder and moan, as he came, hips still rocking as they came together.

  
     Dean moaned softly as he slowed his thrusts before stopping. He then leaned down to capture his angel's lips.

  
     Cas' gasps for breath calmed as they slowed, his hands sliding around to wrap his arms around him. He'd kiss him back, a soft sigh escaping him as he wrapped his wings around Dean.

  
     Dean pant softly as he fell against Cas. His head on his chest to listen to his heart beat.

  
    Cas' heart was still beating quickly, each beat had it slowing though, as he rested with Dean.

  
     Dean finally reached up to remove the blindfold. He needed to see his favorite shade of blue.

  
     Cas blinked open his eyes when the blindfold was removed, giving Dean a little smile. "Hello."

  
     Dean smiled impishly, "hey."

  
     Cas leaned to give him a kiss, his wings tightening a moment.

  
      Dean returned the kiss before reaching out to lightly stroke his cheek with the back of his hand, "how's your thighs?"

  
     Cas tilted his head to the stroking, "The marks burn, but that'll pass."

  
    Dean smiled a bit as he pet his angel more, "you're the most beautiful being ever created Cas.. please dont forget that."

  
     Cas blushed at his words, "I think you're a bit biased there." Cas said, "Not that I mind that."

  
     Dean rolled his eyes a bit "okay, sure." He felt like being a bit of a smart ass.

  
     "I'm just saying, out of the billions of creatures made, how could I be the most beautiful?" He'd tilt his head, "Well, being the most beautiful in your eyes is what matters."

  
     Dean smiled, "well. That's what I'm saying."

  
      "That I can accept. You are the most beautiful to me after all."

  
     Dean chuckled softly and stopped before he could say anything back.

  
     Cas was watching though, and caught the slight hesitation. "What were you going to say?"

   
     Dean sighed "how beautiful can a human really be. When every human is flawed?"

  
     "That's what makes you beautiful. The darkness in one's soul, the little cracks, it's all completely unique to a person, no matter what. They make the light shine through brighter."

  
     Dean tilted his head, "I guess you're right."

   
     Cas nods, "And to me, yours is the most beautiful soul I've ever seen."


End file.
